dunefandomcom-20200223-history
Rakis Hoard
Leto II Atreides's no-room was a labyrinth of tunnels and rooms enclosed by the two-kilometer diameter of the Holtzman Effect sphere, impressive in its magnitude. The explorers were amazed discovering that almost all the rooms were stacked floor to ceiling with imprinted ridulian crystals with information of an extent comparable to the Atreides Imperial Library, known to have existed, and no story of its destruction had been handed down; even the earliest conjectures guessed that the library was now recovered, and possibly in its entirety. It was apparent that scholars faced an archaeological discovery unparalleled in magnitude in the history of mankind. They held two Discovery Conferences in order to establish an agenda for the planning of the investigation of the find and deciding on procedure and a cataloging system. Cataloging As it turned out, that system was not without flaws While critics may argue that other systems would have been superior to the one adopted in one way or another, the fact remains that the Rakis Reference Catalog method is a simple, workable system that has aided materially in getting, the fruits of this enormous and important archaeological find into the hands of the public. *A Imperial House Records: Atreides *BG Bene Gesserit *BL Belles Lettres *C CHOAM *D Diplomatic *E Exploration *F Fine Arts *G Government *H History (post-Butlerian) *I Imperial House Records: Corrino *J History (pre-Butlerian) *K Ixian Affairs and Mentats *L Landsraad *M Military Science *N Natural Sciences *O (For future assignment) *P Applied Sciences *Q (Not now in use) *R Miscellaneous Records *S Spacing Guild *T Theology *TL Tleilaxu Affairs & Artifacts *U Sport and Recreation *V Social Sciences *W Planet-Bound Commerce *X (For future assignment) *Y (For future assignment) *Z Zensunni and Fremen Thus, the first crystal found to contain material pertaining to the Bene Gesserit was labeled "BG1"; the first work on that crystal was assigned the number "1-BG1," the second work on the same crystal "2-BG1," and so on. For example, a picto-disc of the Great Mother found in the hoard carries the Rakis Reference Catalog Number 435-F23, indicating that it is the 435th item on crystal number 23 in the Fine Arts section of the catalog. Occasionally records were so extensive that they occupy more than one crystal: The Funeral Plain Scrolls, for example, extend through crystals R2345, R2346, R2347 and R2348. The Funeral Plain Scrolls were misclassified by the original investigators: they should bear "Z" numbers in the "Zensunni and Fremen" sequence. It is anticipated that errors such as this will be corrected only when the investigation is completed; at that time a revised catalog will be issued. Notations and Abbreviations This bibliography lists the works most important to the compilation of the encyclopedia, classified according to the Library Confraternity system. When the date of original publication is significant, it is supplied preceding the name of the reprinting publisher. Works marked with an asterisk are those not found in the Rakis Hoard. ABBREVIATIONS *AJM Antares Journal of Medicine *AMCE Atreides Memorial Contributions to Embryology *AS Arrakis Studies *BGFS Bene Gesserit Foundation Studies *BNM Bestimmtes Neufilologishe Mitteylunken *comp. compiled by *ed. edited by, editor *IG-FC Institute of Galacto-Fremen Culture *LCTS Library Confraternity Temporary Series *OS Old Series *PD Patrologia Diasporae *RRC Rakis Reference Catalog *SAH Studies in Atreidean History *SIH Studies in Imperial History *tr. translated by, translator *UP University Press *v. volumes